


memory flows

by QZB



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QZB/pseuds/QZB
Summary: every memory needs an anchor.





	memory flows

Memory flows a bit like linen set on the line to dry. Always twisting and turning but anchored to a point. Something solid and steadfast. Something that anchors you to your own sense of self. Something that made you who you are.

For Hope, that point is a spot in the woods.

It’s near where she first transformed, but that’s not the thought that stands out to her. It’s what happened on a tuesday when she’s 8 years old that really anchors her to herself.

  
  
  


A sound starts distantly.  


It’s a sniffle.

Then a sob.

Then a hiccup.

Then silence.

Hope probably shouldn’t be out this late anyway but she couldn’t sleep. Now she’s alone in the woods, which should be scary, with someone who she doesn’t know crying a few feet away, which should be terrifying. But she’s not scared. Something inside of her calms her. It’s her mother's voice saying  _ don’t be afraid of them, the woods call for you. _

So Hope ventures further into the woods, towards the crying.

What she finds in a clearing shocks her.

It’s the headmasters daughter, Lizzie, crying.

  
  
  


The feeling of wrapping her arms around Lizzie for the first time isn’t something Hope is able to forget. It’s a feeling that she’ll later attribute to the blonde’s siphoning abilities, a buzzing in her veins and a tingling right under her skin. Much later, when she’s 18 and holding the same girl in her arms, she’ll realize the feeling is something much deeper.

The memory of the girl in the woods has anchored Hope for years now, through stretches of silence that seemed endless and times darkness has seemed absolute.

Lizzie serves as an anchor. Something the twisting and turning of memories, both real and imagined, could not touch.

Something solid.

Something real.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I making a drabble series? maybe I am... maybe I am.  
Follow me on twitter: @WhoopsItsGay


End file.
